


lust, desire, need

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Eifel GP 2020, Exhibitionism Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: it was heat of the moment. no thought put into it at all. pure lust, desire, need.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	lust, desire, need

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy so anyways here’s this.  
> reading it back i kinda hate it lmao but it’s my first time writing these two so whatever lol   
> in any case, this is dedicated to can and candela<3

it was heat of the moment. no thought put into it at all. pure lust, desire, need. 

need is a strong word. need implies that it is absolutely imperative for survival that you get this specific thing. need says that you get this thing right now or you’re gonna die. basically.

need says that you’ll do anything and everything to get this thing. 

so max felt the need. he felt it so deep within himself that there was physically nothing he could do about it. 

fuck your heart and your brain and whatever the fuck else helps keep you alive. his whole body was running on need and he was gonna die if he didn’t get it.

_ want _ is another word. it’s not as strong though. want just implies that there’s something that you see or remember that tugs at your heartstrings to relive it, berates your brain until you get it. it’s not a necessity. you can live without it. 

want is a word that came to max’s head for a split second but was dismissed just as quickly because now is not the time for thinking. now is not the time to study the philosophy of his own desires. now is the time to act. it’s been far too fucking long and he  _ needs  _ him. he  _ needs  _ daniel. 

with his blood replaced by pure lust, max  _ needs  _ daniel and he was gonna die without him. 

already tired and malaised from a full race, each second he stood on that second place podium stand felt like five hours. and it didn’t help that a certain man was standing 12 feet away from him on the third place podium stand. a certain man who hadn’t been up there, in general, but with max in way too fucking long. a man who has dark curly hair and scratchy stubble and beautiful deep, brown eyes and lips that are just… 

and they were calling his name and handing him his trophy and  _ god help him.  _

and that’s where it all became a blur, a haze of lust, desire, and not want, but  _ need. _

one second he was dousing daniel in champagne, laughing and smiling and tearing up because he missed this so  _ so _ much. 

another second they were walking off the stage together, sharing a few words and grumbles that max could try with everything in him to remember but wouldn’t be able to. all he recalled was that daniel’s voice was scratchy from yelling and laughing. it wasn’t his normal voice. it was one that was familiar, reminiscent and it both scared max and turned him on. 

it had been so so long…  _ fuck. _

and so just as max needed daniel, daniel needed max. just here. just now. 

_ yup _ , no thought. no reasoning. just… just  _ need  _ and  _ now. _

and so the next second, they both found themselves in max’s red bull trailer with daniel’s fireproofs clad chest pressed firmly against the expanse of max’s back. the younger man’s overalls and boxers lay discarded around his ankles as daniel had one arm wrapped around max’s body holding max’s sensitive dick in his firm grip. the other arm was planted on the table out in front of them, keeping his balance as he bent max over it. daniel’s overalls still remained tied around his waist but it did nothing to conceal his erection that he rutted against max’s bare ass causing max to drop his head forward and let out a throaty groan, gripping the table just that much harder making his knuckles go white. 

“such a good boy,” daniel let out as he began stroking the man in front of him. “it’s been,” another rut, “way to fucking long.”

“daniel,” max’s voice cracked on the last syllable and he let out a heavy breath. and with that daniel quickened his pace, stroking max’s dick more deliberately. “oooooh my god.”

“feel good, maxy?”

“mhm.”

the other hand of daniel’s that wasn’t in use reached up and stuck his fingers into max’s mouth, gathering all the saliva he could as max spun his tongue around his strong fingers. max’s stomach turned on end and he let out a whine when daniel pulled his fingers out.

“i bet you this’ll feel pretty good then too,” daniel told max, a crackle to his voice. and just like that, daniel’s fingers were at his hole, teasing him leaving max gasping and then pushing one finger in.

“fff-fuck, daniel,” max muttered, overcome by sensation. daniel was still working him in the front so once he pushed a second finger in, he synched up his fingers and strokes and max was falling apart. 

“been waiting… so long to do this again,” daniel said as he once again pressed his hips close against max’s ass and the younger one was going crazy. it was the hand on his dick, the fingers inside him, the feeling of daniel’s concealed hardness up against his ass. it was so much. too much,  _ oh my god too much _ . he felt the familiar twisting and turning in his stomach become way too strong way too quickly. 

“daniel. daniel,” max whined, twisting his face up trying not to lose it all right there. “daniel, i’m gonna come.”

and daniel stopped with all of his motions, not letting max fall over the edge. daniel released his grip on max’s dick and pulled him up by his hair, leaning them both against the wall behind them. max could feel daniel’s heaving but relaxed breath against his back.

“not unless you have lube, babe,” max let out a whimper and opened his mouth to speak but daniel stopped him. “which, if i remember correctly, is right here,” daniel opened a drawer to the right of them and dug around until he found the slender bottle of lube. “haven’t changed at all, maxy,” daniel smiled, gave a little chuckle, and then placed a kiss on max’s cheek. 

the sound of the bottle opening sent shivers down max’s spine and he almost instantly felt daniel’s head at his rim. max let out a shaky breath in anticipation.

“ready, baby?” daniel asked, ever the gentleman. max nodded and reality crashed around him as he finally felt daniel inside of him again. his whole body was tingling, having a hard time processing this sensation finally once again.

“so good, maxy. so tight,” daniel rasped out, anchoring one hand on the table again and the other on max’s hip. max sighed and this was everything he ever wanted. ever  _ needed. _ “i know that you, you were looking at me on the podium,” max bit his lip into his mouth to hold back a whine. “i know that you were thinking all about me, maxy. i know. i know everything,” max let out a little squeal between his teeth at that. “i would’ve fucked you in front of that whole crowd if we could have, max. you know that right, baby? all of them, the whole crowd, they’d all get to see their favorite driver bent over that railing and taking dick like the whore you are.”

“fuck,” and max’s breath caught as the mental image was painted in his head and that,  _ so fucking help him god, _ was one of the hottest things ever. he could’ve came right there. 

“christian fucking horner, helmut marko, both seeing their golden boy getting the shit fucked out of him. how does that make you feel, max?” no words, there was no possible way for him to create them right now anyways. i mean, we already established that max’s brain was left far far behind in the red bull garage when he realized that he’d be on podium with daniel once again, so can you really blame him? “max,” daniel insisted though, sliding out and back in to max so painfully slow that max tasted blood from biting his cheeks. all he was able to let out was a few empty cracks of his throat that set daniel off, hand quickly staking residence on max’s throat and applying just the slightest bit of pressure. he tugged max’s head so it rested on his shoulder and put his mouth right up to max’s ear. 

“max emilian verstappen,” daniel ground his hips into the man in front of him, scraping against max’s walls and just barely grazing his prostate. “you know you can’t just  _ not _ talk,” pull out, thrust in, max gasped but the grip on his neck made it the tiniest bit harder to breath and it was the fucking hottest thing ever. “you can’t just not talk  _ and  _ not make any noises for me, baby. you know better than that, don’t you?” he stuck his tongue out to lick the shell of max’s ear. “or has it been too long?” daniel whispered. “have you forgotten the proper etiquette to being fucked by me?” max whimpered still with his mouth closed, arching his back and using his head resting on daniel’s shoulder as leverage. “fucking hell max,” and daniel had had enough. the hand on max’s neck loosened and fell, rubbing it’s way down max’s chest and torso until daniel’s palm was laid flat against his abdomen. daniel then, as fed up as he was, took his other hand and placed it over max’s mouth, moving his fingers just so as to work max’s lips open, now max’s breath coming out of his mouth hard and fast. 

“everyone outside knows we’re in here together already, max,” daniel spoke directly into max’s ear as max let out a panting whimper that this time wasn’t stifled by his own lips _.  _ “might as well put on a show for them, right?” and that’s when daniel pressed down on max’s abdomen, adding just that much more pressure to his already so full body. max cried out, a loud groan ripping through his vocal cords as he rolled his eyes back into his head. “that’s right, maxy.”

daniel picked up his pace, dragging in and out of the man in front him. with each thrust max let out a wail of pleasure through his still forced open mouth. 

“so good…” daniel breathed out as he felt himself stir up. and just like clock work, that was when max finally spoke up.

“daniel, daniel, more… more, daniel, please,” he begged. “please. please…”

“maxy… anything for you, baby,” daniel moved the hand on max’s lips to the man’s shoulder and grabbed max’s dick again with the hand that was place on his abdomen and almost immediately max let out a loud moan, waves of pleasure and stimulation and everything in between coursing through his body. 

“yes, yes, daniel,” max closed his eyes and took in every single sensation he was feeling. 

“you’re incredible, max, holy shit,” and he was right there. max was  _ right there. _ so one final twist of daniel’s hand, one final thrust hitting him head on the prostate and an “i love you so much,” from daniel was all max needed to be pushed over the edge. his muscles contracted around daniel and within seconds he could feel daniel let go as well. both a pile of sweat, cum, lube, lust, desire and need. 

“i love you too, daniel.”

he got what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
